


Glücklich, vielleicht

by Black_Zora



Category: Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: Lyschko und der Müller, nachts. Wer kann schon sagen, wo Liebe beginnt.





	Glücklich, vielleicht

.

Barfuß und auf Zehenspitzen schlich Lyschko durch den Flur. Als er seine Hand auf die Klinke der Tür legte, die zur Meisterstube führte, empfing er eine wortlose Einladung. Er betrat den Raum, schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. In der Stube war nichts vom Meister zu sehen, also tappte Lyschko nach nebenan, in die Schlafkammer.

„Da bist du ja“, sagte der Meister. Er war, wie Lyschko, im Nachtgewand, und stand am Waschtisch vor dem Fenster. „Na, komm her …“

Lyschko trat zu ihm, und der Meister legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern, zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn sacht auf die Stirn. „Magst du?“, fragte er dann, mit dunkler, rauer Stimme, die Lyschko einen wollüstigen Schauder über den Körper jagte.

„Gewiss“, erwiderte er, indem er den Meister ansah und lächelte.

Der Meister grinste und nahm ihn bei der Hand, um ihn zum Bett hinüber zu ziehen. „Ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet.“

Bereitwillig legte Lyschko sich für ihn hin, auf den Rücken, so wie es der Meister am liebsten hatte. Das Nachthemd behielt er an, denn es war kalt in der Kammer.

Der Meister setzte sich auf die Bettkante, strich ihm mit großen, schweren Händen über den Leib, beugte sich über ihn, küsste ihn noch einmal auf die Stirn, dann auf den Mund.

„Lyschko lyscheka – mein junger Fuchs …“, flüsterte der Meister ihm ins Ohr, und Lyschko erschauerte erneut, als er sich dem Meister entgegen neigte.

In der Regel machte der Meister nicht viel Gewese um die Sache. So war es auch diesmal. Einmal hatte Lyschko „Warte!“ gesagt – nur um herauszufinden, ob der Meister innehalten würde. Er hatte, und Lyschko war danach umso lieber zu ihm gekommen.

Doch nun bestand kein Anlass, zu warten. Meist brauchte es auch nicht viel, um Lyschko rasch zur Erlösung zu bringen.

Beim Meister dauerte es in der Regel etwas länger.

'Aber er ist ja auch älter', dachte Lyschko, während er durch halb geschlossene Lider das Gesicht des Meisters betrachtete, wie es sich verzerrte, erstarrte und schließlich entspannte, als Lyschko es warm in seinen Körper fließen fühlte.

Der Meister lag auf ihm, schweißnass und schwer atmend, und Lyschko umfing ihn mit beiden Armen und küsste ihn. Er hatte selbst Mühe, zu atmen, was hauptsächlich am Gewicht des Meisters lag. Schließlich rollte dieser sich von ihm herunter und zog Lyschko dabei mit sich, dicht an sich heran, so dass sie Rücken an Brust zu liegen kamen.

„Danke, lyscheka“, flüsterte der Meister und küsste ihn dahin, wo er ihn gerade erwischte, in diesem Fall hinters Ohr.

Für dieses Danke, und noch dazu in diesem Tonfall, hätte Lyschko weit mehr getan als das, was der Meister des Nachts von ihm verlangte.

Endlich kam der Teil, der Lyschko am liebsten war. Er durfte beim Meister liegen bleiben, neben ihm oder gar in dessen Armen, solange er mochte oder solange die Nacht währte, was zuallermeist auf dasselbe hinauslief. Der Meister schlief immer schnell ein, doch Lyschko lag oft lange wach, lauschte auf Atem und Herzschlag des Meisters und war, er wusste nicht, was – glücklich, vielleicht.


End file.
